Old Friend
by Sparkling Cherries
Summary: Someone comes to pay Leon a visit...Includes fairly mild slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything save the fic.

* * *

Leon stared at the blank word document for the twentieth time that hour. English coursework paled in comparison to the new world of witches and demons that had been revealed to him, and with the bringer of the apocalypse sleeping down the hall, it really put the whole thing into perspective. Lifting his hands to the key board he began to type, before once again, pressing the backspace. 

"This is fucking stupid! What is the point?" he muttered bitterly as he tried to reach for the cup of coffee which was just out of reach. When trying a second time he heardsomeone move behind him.

"Thelma, I told you not to sneak in my room. I don't care if you're with that girl of yours, get out"

"Is that how you greet old friends?" The voice had Leon leaping out of the chair and reaching rapidly for the door.

"You're….YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Kind of you to notice, but as you've be been hanging around with other worldly beings, I didn't think it would bother you." At that a small smile crept onto the visitors features. "Ah, I wouldn't leave the room if I were you, we need a chat. You owe me that at least."

Gulping down deep breaths, Leon composed himself, but while still staying as close to the door as possible. "Yes…yes I suppose you're right. So, what do you want with me Max?"

* * *

Ok, so this was just something I came up with on the spur of the moment. If anyone reviews I'll continue. Let me know what you think positive or negative (but constructive)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine

Awwww thanks; I seriously didn't expect any reviews at all as it was so short, but thanks! As you can see the rating has indeed gone up and there is going be some slash. Sorry if that offends but you have been warned. Once again reviews are loved and appreciated! Please keep in mind, I am writing this at 2am, so if there are any spelling mistakes, forgive me.

* * *

Leon stared at the man, who he had inadvertently killed, who he had dragged into the blur between reality and illusion. Guilt and fear; prominent emotions which were competing for first place, with fear taking the lead slightly. Max had every right to take his revenge in every possible way.

Max began to take slow steps toward Leon, noticing his 'friend' flinch with each one taken. He continued till there was a metre between them, pulling out a chair and then straddling it backwards. Reaching for his pocket he fished out a cigarette, placing it between red, plush lips where he lit it and then took a long drag, lips forming an o when exhaling.

"What's the matter Leon? _Life_ getting too much for you?" The bitterness, especially in the word 'life' didn't go unnoticed by the other in the room.

"Max I –"

"SAVE IT! I put my fuckin' neck on the fuckin' line for you and got shit in return! I don't even get to die peacefully. I'm stuck on this god forsaken planet with two lesbian ghosts!" At that he chuckled, "Yes, I met Thelma and Maya. But that changes nothing."

Abruptly standing up he turned around and looked out the window.

"You should have told me. You know they cut off my ear. Tortured me. I screamed Leon, I _screamed!_" Turning once more he saw that Leon was now staring at the floor, strands of hair shielding his eyes. "Feeling guilty? Well you bloody well should!"

At that he sighed, he voice sounding strained and melancholy, "Max, I didn't know. I didn't know about this crazy, fucked-up world when I came to you. I swear, I wouldn't have put you in danger….I've thought of nothing since you…since you…"

"Died? Oops, wasn't I supposed to know that? Get a grip, you're a bloody mess!" Taking another draw he blew the smoke in Leon's direction, causing the latter to cough. "Funny, I didn't think I'd crave nicotine now, but as they say, old habits die hard right. You didn't answer my question."

That caught his attention. The sudden switch in the conversation caused him to stare at the entity in his room. "What question?"

"Don't tell me you've gotten slower! You know what you're so bloody rude, you weren't even listening. I said, and listen close coz I'm not repeating this, I said, is life getting you down?"

Leon looked agape at Max. How could he suddenly speak normally, by all rights he shouldn't even be here. He should be in his little flat that rocked every time a train went by; selling smack and god knows what else to addicts, from time to time sampling his own produce, high as a kite, but definitely not here and especially not in his room. He shouldn't even be able to see him, Thanks Thelma!

"Just the usual, with a couple hundred demons, the child of Satan down the hall and some lesbian ghosts. Max…..don't you want revenge?"

Taking a final pull before crushing it under foot, he smirked, "You were never one for beating around the bush. You see Leon, you don't really have anything I want. I am dead, you can't give me anything material, but it does lonely." With the latter said, his voice had become lower and husky with which he had also managed to shorten the gap between them.

Leon felt weird, was Max suggesting what he thought he was suggesting? Taking a step back he found that his counterpart took two forward. They continued in this fashion till Leon's back was pressed against the door, hot breath causing goose bumps to rise on his neck which made their way down his back. To his horror, disgust and surprise he found his body reacting to the pleasure, almost pleading…almost.

Leaning in, the elder of the two whispered in his ear, "I'm owed this much at least". Bringing his hands up to the latter's face he pulled him closer and kissed Leon hard on the mouth, nibbling at times before teasing his lips open and thrusting his tongue into the latter's readily and waiting mouth.

Pulling away, Max moved onto Leon's neck, planting small, wet kisses all over and then blowing onto it afterwards, sending his senses into overdrive and leaving him trembling a little. Finally he chose a spot and sucked hard, eliciting a small gasp from Leon's kiss swollen mouth.

Taking his hands he moved to his belt buckle and began to undo it. Lowering himself onto his knees he began to use his teeth to pull the zip down. Letting the trousers fall unceremoniously to the ground. Next came the underwear, which Max took immense sadistic pleasure in pulling down in a leisurely fashion.

Leon was in pure ecstasy. He wanted Max to have his wicked way him. To lick, to swallow, to blow, to grind – he didn't care how he just wanted his dick to go into any orifice in Max's body or for Max to fuck him hard and fast. Opening his eyes, which he didn't remember closing; he found that Max was now eye level with him. A vindictive, callous sneer on his countenance.

"I think that's enough. Sweet dreams Leon" and with that he left the room leaving Leon feeling completely humiliated, mortified, and infuriated.

"YOU BASTARD!" He roared at the door. Max had indeed carried out his revenge and Leon couldn't help feeling that there was a hell of a lot more to come…


End file.
